interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary f
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- f (letter ~) n littera f (ef) * (the note) Mus] n fa fa Mus n fa * ~ ade Arch n faciada fable (1. as in Aesop's Fables; 2. historical legend or myth; 3. falsehood, fiction) n fabula (fà-) * (1. as in Aesop's Fables; 2. historical legend or myth; 3. falsehood, fiction) n fabula * adj fabula * ~ , fabulate v fabular fabric (building) n structura * (cloth) n stoffa * (cloth) n texito * ~ , cloth (woven) n texito * ~ , cloth n tela * ~ , material n stoffa fabricate (as in to fabricate a bridge, book) v fabricar * v fabricar fabricatiom n fabrication fabrication, manufacture n fabrication * ~ , manufacture n manufactura fabulate, fable v fabular fabulist, story-teller n fabulista fabulous adj fabulose facade n faciada face (1. Anat]; 2. surface, outer part of something) n facie * (lose ~) v perder prestigio * (make -s) v grimassar * (of clock) n quadrante * n facie * ~ to face, vis-à-vis, opposite adv vis-à-vis * ~ to face, vis-à-vis, opposite adv vis-à-vis F] * v affrontar * v confrontar * ~ with concrete, construct with concrete v betonar * ~ with mother-of-pearl v nacrar * ~ , countenance n figura * ~ , visage, countenance n visage * ~ , visage, countenance n visage (-aje) facecloth n panno pro lavar se le facie facecream n crema pro le facie faced with mother-of-pearl adj nacrate facelift n operation plastic facial facet (diamonds) v faciettar * (of diamond, of insect's eye) n facietta * n facietta * v faciettar facetious adj facetiose face-to-face phr facie a facie face-value n valor nominal facial adj facial * ~ adj/n facial facile (working with ease) adj facile facilitate v facilitar * ~ , make easy v facilitar facility (complex) n complexo * (complex) n facilitate * (convenience) n medio * (ease) n facilitate * ~ , ease (1. absence of difficulty; 2. power to do anything easily and quickly) n facilitate facing, covering, coating (of a wall bank) n revestimento * ~ , opposite prep contra facsimile n facsimile * ~ telegraph, pantelegraph Elec n pantelegrapho * ~ telegraph, pantelegraph Elec n pantelegrapho (-lé-) * ~ telegraph, telautograph n telautographo * ~ telegraph, telautograph n telautographo (-ògrapho) fact (as a matter of ~) phr effectivemente * (in ~) phr de facto * n facto faction (as in political factions) n faction * n faction factionary n factionario factious n factiose factitious adj facticie factor (1. agent; 2. contributing factor; 3. Math]) n factor * n factor factory (manufactory) n fabrica * (manufactory) n fabrica (fà-) * (trading station, office or post of a factor) n factoria (-ìa) * (trading station, office or post of a factor) n factoria * n fabrica * ~ , manufactory n manufactura factotum n factotum * n factotum L] factual adj objective, positive * adj positive, objective factum (memorial) Law] n memoria facula Astron n facula * Astron n facula (fàcula) facular Astron adj facular faculty (1. ability; 2. authority, power; 3. the faculty of a university) n facultate * n facultate fad (craze) n parve mania * (novelty) n novitate fade (lose colour) v distinger * (lose colour) v distinger (se) * (wither) v marcer * ~ , take the color out of v distinger faded (discoloured) adj discolorate * (withered) adj marcide fade-out v disparer progressivemente Faeroe, - Islands Geog n Insulas Faroe fag end adj del fin * ~ end n fin * ~ end n resto * n labor fatigante fagged (- out) adj multo fatigate * adj fatigate faggot (Brit) n cigaretta * Amer n homosexual * n fascie fagot (bundle of sticks) n fagotto * ~ , form into bundles v fagottar fagottist, bassoonist n fagottista fagotto, bassoon n fagotto fahrenheit n fahrenheit fail (1. to fall short in attainment or performance; 2. to become insolvent or bankrupt) v faller * (without ~) phr sin falta * v facer fiasco * v faller failing adj debile * n debilitate * n defecto * prep in mancantia de failure (want of success) n insuccesso * n fallimento * n fiasco * n insuccesso faint adj debile * n syncope * v perder conscientia * v suffrer un syncope faint-hearted adj pusillanime * ~ -hearted adj timide fair (as in county fair) n feria * (beautiful of weather) adj belle * (just) adj juste * (of complexion) adj blonde * (of copy) adj nette * (passable) adj passabile * n feria * ~ , fairly good, passable adj passabile fairground n campo de feria fairly (enough) adv assatis * (justly) adv justemente * ~ good, passable, fair adj passabile fair-mindedness n impartialitate fairness (in - to) phr justitia * (in - to) phr justitia (con - pro) * (justice) n justitia * ~ , equity n equitate fair-play n comportamento loyal fairy adj feeric * n fee * ~ , fairy-like adj feeric * ~ , fay n fee * ~ , fay n fee (fée) fairyland Theat (fairy play, spectacular play) n feeria * Theat (fairy play, spectacular play) n feeria (-ìa) * n feeria fairytale n conto de fees faith (1. trust, confidence; 2. religious faith; 3. system of religious beliefs; 4. word (of honor)5. fidelity, loyalty) n fide * (belief) n credentia * (confidence) n confidentia * (have - in) v confider, fider se in * (have - in) v fider se in, confider * (hope) n fide faithful adj fidel faithfulness n fidelitate * ~ , fidelity n fidelitate faith-healing n curation per fide faithless adj disloyal, false, perfide * adj false, perfide, disloyal * adj perfide, disloyal, false fake adj fraudulente * n falso * v contrafacer falcon (1. Ornith]; 2. Artil]) n falcon * n falcon falconer n falconero falconet (1. Ornith]; 2. Artil]) n falconetto falconry n falconeria * n falconeria (-ìa-) Falkland, - Islands Geog n Falklands * ~ , - Islands Geog n Malvinas fall (capture) n captura * (drop) n cadita * (lower) v abassar * (lower) v cader * (lowering) n abbassamento * (the season) n autumno * ~ asleep v addormir * ~ back or down again, to relapse v recader * ~ back v replicar se * ~ behind v arrestrar se * ~ down v cader per terra * ~ ill v infirmar * ~ in (collapse) v collaber * ~ in (line up) v alinear se * ~ in love with v inamorar se de * ~ of leaves n exfoliation * ~ off v distaccar se * ~ through (fail) v faller * ~ upon v incider * v cader * ~ , autumn n autumno * ~ , droop, slide down v laber * ~ , droop, slide down v laber lab-/laps-] * ~ , falling n cadita fallacious adj fallace * ~ , delusive, misleading adj fallace fallaciousness, fallacy n fallacia fallacy n fallacia * ~ , fallaciousness n fallacia fallibility n fallibilitate fallible adj fallibile falling back, withdrawal Mil n replicamento * ~ headlong, precipitate adj precipite * ~ headlong, precipitate adj precipite (-cìpite) * ~ , fall n cadita fallow adj inculte * (1. incorrect; 2. deceitful, treacherous; 3. as in false teeth) adj FALSE * adj false * ~ hopes n sperantias false * ~ teeth n dentes posticie * ~ , sham adj posticie falsehood (lie) n mendacio * (lie, falseness) n falsitate * ~ , lie n falsitate * ~ , lie n mentita falsetto tenor, tenorino n tenorino falsifiable adj falsificabile falsification n falsification falsifier n falsificator falsify (as in to falsify a record) v falsificar * v falsificar * ~ , pervert v falsar falsity (quality or condition of being false) n falsitate falter (hesitate) v hesitar * (of voice) v alterar se * (stagger) v titubar fame (1. reputation; 2. renown) n fama * n celebritate, fama * n fama, celebritate famed, renowned adj renominate familial, family adj familial familiar (1. familiar friend; 2. officer of the Inquisition) n familiar * (1. intimate, friendly; 2. too friendly, forward; 3. well known, common) adj familiar * adj familiar familiarity (1. close acquaintance; 2. freedom of behavior) n familiaritate * n familiaritate familiarization n familiarisation familiarize (make well acquainted) v familiarisar * v familiarisar family (1. as in the Smith family; 2. spccial: Sc etc]) n familia * n familia * ~ , familial adj familial family-tree n arbore genealogic famine (acute shortage of foodstuffs in given area) n fame * n fame famish, starve (cause to starve or famish) v affamar famished adj famelic * ~ , starving adj famelic famous (1. renowned; 2. excellent) adj famose * adj celebre * adj famose * ~ , celebrated adj celebre * ~ , celebrated adj celebre (cé-) fan (admirer) n admirator * (as in feather fan) n flabello * (cool) v flabellar * (devotee) n devoto * (fanatic) n fanatic * (hand held) n flabello * (machine) n ventilator * (move the air with a fan) v flabellar * (ventilate) v ventilar * ~ club n club de admiratores * n fan * ~ , winnow (grain) v ventilar fanatic n fanatico * ~ , fanatical adj fanatic fanatical adj fanatic * ~ , fanatic adj fanatic fanatically adv fanaticamente fanaticism n fanatismo fanaticize v fanatisar fanbelt n cinctura del ventilator fanciful adj capriciose * adj phantastic fancy (imagine) v imaginar * (like) v amar * (like) v haber gusto pro * (suppose) v creder * (suppose) v supponer * adj de phantasia * adj decorate * adj ornate * n imagination * n phantasia fancy-dress n costume de travestimento fanfare n fanfar * v fanfar fanfaron, braggart n fanfaron fanfaronade, swaggering n fanfaronada fang n dente canin fantasia (1. Mus] (fantasy; 2. Equit]) n phantasia * (1. Mus] (fantasy; 2. Equit]) n phantasia (-ìa) fantast, visionary n phantasta fantastic adj phantastic * ~ , fantastical adj phantastic fantastical, fantastic adj phantastic fantasy n phantasia * ~ , phantasy (1. power of imagining, fancy; 2. phantasm, fancy; 3. whim, caprice) n phantasia (-ìa) * ~ , phantasy (1. power of imagining, fancy; 2. phantasm, fancy; 3. whim, caprice) n phantasia far (as - as) adv usque a * (not near) adv longe * adj distante * adv longe * ~ away, at a distance, far off adv procul * ~ away, at a distance, far off adv procul (prò-) * ~ off adj lontan * ~ off adv lontano * ~ off, far away, at a distance adv procul * ~ off, far away, at a distance adv procul (prò-) farad Elec n farad faradic Elec adj faradic faradization Med n faradisation faradize Med v faradisar far-and-away adv ultra-distante farce Theat n farce * Theat n farce F] * Theat n farsa * n farsa * ~ writer n farsista farceur, joker, wag n farsator farcial adj farsal fare (food) n viveres * (of trip) n precio del viage * v succeder * v vader far-east n oriente extreme farewell interj adeo! * ~ interj vale! * n adieu * ~ , adieu n adieu * ~ , adieu n adieu F] far-fetched adj improbabile farinaceous adj farinacee farm (be a -er) vi esser agricultor * adj agricole * ~ hand, farmer, farm worker n laborator * n ferma * vt cultivar * ~ worker, farm hand, farmer n laborator * ~ , farmstead n ferma farmer n agricultor * n fermero * ~ , farm worker, farm hand n laborator farmhouse (casa de) n ferma farming, agricultural adj aratori * ~ , agriculture n agricultura farmland n terreno a cultivar farmstead, farm n ferma farmy (countrylike) adj fermose farmyard n corte de ferma faro n pharaon far-off, distant adj lontan far-out (distance) adv multo distante * ~ -out (excellent) interj excellente far-reaching adj de grande portata farrier, blacksmith n ferrator * ~ , blacksmith n ferrero farsighted (of eyes) adj presbyopic * (of mind) adj perspicace * ~ , long-sighted, presbyopic Med adj presbyte * ~ , long-sighted, presbyopic Med adj presbyte (préz-) * ~ , presbyoptic Med adj presbyopic farsightedness, presbyopia, presbytia Med n presbyopia * ~ , presbyopia, presbytia Med n presbyopia (-ìa) * ~ , presbyopia, presbytia, presbytism Med n presbytismo * ~ , presbytia, presbyopia Med n presbytia fart (pass gas) v flatular * Slang n flatulentia farther (comparative of far) adv plus distante * (situated beyond) adj ulterior * adv ultra * ~ , on the other side, beyond adv ultra farthest (superlative of far) adj/adv le plus distante far-too-much adv multo troppo fascicle (1. bundle, cluster; 2. Bookbinding] (signature) n fasciculo fascicular adj fascicular fascinate v fascinar fascinating adj fascinante * adj fascinante (ppr of fascinar) * ~ , impressive adj prestigiose fascination n fascination * n fascino * n fascino (fà-) * ~ , magic spell n prestigio fascinator n fascinator fasciole, semita Zool n semita * ~ , semita Zool n semita (sé-) fascism n fascismo fascist adj/n fascista * n fascista fashion (1. as in the latest fashion; 2. fashionable people) n fashion * (1. as in the latest fashion; 2. fashionable people) n fashion A] * (be in ~) v esser de moda * (be in ~) v esser in voga * (la mode) n moda * (manner) n maniera * (out of ~) adj passate de moda * (vogue) n voga * (way) n modo * Amer n fashion * v formar * ~ , manner n faction fashionable Amer adj fashionable * adj al moda * adj al voga * adj fashionabile * adj fashionable * adj fashionable A] fashionableness n mundanitate fast (immobile) adj firme * (rapid) adj rapide * (rapid) adj veloce * (relig) n jejuno * (relig) v jejunar * (solidly) adv firmemente * (solidly) adv solidemente * (speedily) adv rapidemente * v jejunar * ~ , fasting n jejuno fasten v attaccar * v attachar * v fixar * ~ , again, attach v reattaccar * ~ , attach v attaccar fastener (zip ~) n serratura fulmine * n serratura fastening, tightening (action of) n serramento fastidious adj difficile * adj difficile (a satisfacer) * adj fastidiose * adj scrupulose fasting, fast n jejuno fat (- chance) phr pauc sorte * (- chance) phr pauc sorte (que) * (ample) adj ample * (chew the ~) phr confabular * (chew the ~) phr conversar * (consisting of fat) adj grasse * (fatty) adj grasse * (stout) adj corpulente * (the - of the land) phr le melior obtenibile grande * n grassia * ~ , grease n grassia fatal (1. fated, fateful; 2. causing destruction or death) adj fatal * adj fatal * adj mortal * ~ , baneful, disastrous n funeste * ~ , death-bearing, deadly adj mortifere fatalism n fatalismo fatalist n fatalista fatality (1. clostiny; 2. calamity) n fatalitate * n fatalitate fatally adv fatalmente * adv mortalmente fate (1. as in the decrees of fate; 2. lot or fortune) n fato * n fato * n sorte fateful (decisive) adj decisive * adj decisive father (1. as in father and mother; 2. title of respect given to a priest) n patre * n patre * v ingenerar fatherhood n paternitate * ~ , paternity n paternitate father-in-law n patre affin fatherland n patria * ~ , native country n patria fatherly adj paternal fathom (penetrate) v approfundar, penetrar * (penetrate) v penetrar, approfundar * (sound) v sondar * Meas n fathom * Meas n fathom A] * n fathom * ~ , investigate, go deeply into v approfundar fathomless adj impenetrabile * adj insondabile fatidic, prophetic adj fatidic * ~ , prophetic adj fatidic (-ìdic) fatigue n fatiga * v fatigar * ~ , weariness n fatiga fatiguing, tiring adj fatigante fatness (bodily ~) n corpulentia * n grassia fatten (make or grow fat) v ingrassiar * v ingrassiar fatter (comparative of fat) adj plus grasse fattest (superlative of fat) adj le plus grasse fatty (containing fat) adj grasse * adj grasse * ~ degeneration, steatosis Med n steatosis * ~ degeneration, steatosis Med n steatosis (-òsis) fatuity n fatuitate fatuous adj fatue * ~ , foolish adj fatue faucet n valvula fault (be at ~) v esser in error * (defect) n defecto * (find ~) v censurar * (find ~) v criticar * (geol) n fallia * (imperfection) n imperfection * (moral) n culpa * Geol n fallia * n falta * ~ , error n menda faultfinder, critic n censor faultless adj impeccabile faulty adj defective * adj defectuose * adj imperfecte * ~ , defective adj mendose * ~ , defective adj vitiose faun Relig n fauno fauna n fauna faunal adj faunic faurt (1. flaw, imperfection; 2. mistake, error; 3. moral transgression) n falta favor (1. to be in favor of; 2. to be favorable to) v favorar * (1. to be in favor of; 2. to be favorable to) v favorir * ~ , favour n favor * ~ , favour v favorir * ~ , good will n favor favorable adj favorabile * ~ , tending, inclined adj propense favorite (1. person regarded with peculiar favor; 2. person, horse, expected to win in a contest) n favorito * Fem favorita * adj favorite * n Masc] favoritism n favoritismo favose Pathol adj favose favus Pathol n favo fawn n cervino * n cervo juvene * ~ on v adular servilmente * ~ upon v adular servilmente fax n fax * n telecopia * n telefax * v faxar * v inviar un fax * v inviar un fax (telefax) * v reciper un fax * v reciper un fax (telefax) * v telecopiar fax-machine n faxator * ~ -machine n machina pro fax * ~ -machine n telecopiator fay (fairy) n fee * ~ , fairy n fee * ~ , fairy n fee (fée) faze Amer v disconcertar fck (- it!) interj futue lo! * (- you!) interj futue te! * (vulgar) v futuer fealty (loyalty) n fidelitate fear n pavor * n timor * v haber timor de * v timer * ~ , be afraid (of) v timer fearful (afraid) adj pavide * (afraid) adj timorose * (dreadful) adj timibile * (timid) adj pavide * ~ , timid adj pavorose * ~ , timorous adj timorose * ~ , to be feared adj timibile * ~ , trepid, trembling adj trepide fearless adj impavide * adj intrepide fearsome adj timibile * adj timorose feasibility n facibilitate * n viabilitate feasible (that can be done or carried out) adj facibile * adj agibile * adj facibile * adj practicabile * adj viabile feast (eccles) n festa * (entertain lavishly) v festear * (entertainment, banquet) n festino * (meal) n banchetto * (meal) n festino * ~ of Tabernacles, Sukkoth Relig n scenopegia * ~ of Tabernacles, Sukkoth Relig n scenopegia (-ìa) * ~ on v regalar se con * ~ upon v regalar se con * vi banchettar * ~ , banquet n regalo * ~ , eat lavishly v banchettar * ~ , fete, festival n festa * ~ , regale oneself v festar * ~ , regale oneself v festinar feaster, banqueter n banchettator feat n facto * n prodessa * ~ , deed n facto feather n pluma feather-bed n lecto de plumas feather-duster n pannello * ~ -duster n plumero feathered, feathery, plumose adj plumose * ~ , pennate Bot/Zool adj pennate feather-weight n peso pluma feathery, plumose, feathered adj plumose feature (characteristic) n characteristica * (journ) n articulo special * ~ film n filme principal * n tracto * v presentar featured adj characterisate * adj emphasate * adj presentate * ~ presentation n presentation principal featureless adj sin figuration definitive featuring pres part presentante febrifugal adj febrifuge febrifuge adj febrifuge * adj febrifuge (-ì-) febrile (feverish) adj febril February n februario fecal adj fecal feces n fece feckless adj debile * adj incapabile fecula, starch n fecula feculence n feculentia feculent adj feculente fecund adj fecunde * ~ , fertile adj fecunde fecundate v fecundar fecundation n fecundation fecundator n fecundator fecundity n fecunditate fed (the ~) n le governo federal * (well ~) adj ben alimentate * adj alimentate * adj nutrite * ~ up adj enoiate federacy n federation federal (connected with or based upon federation) adj federal * adj federal federalism n federalismo federalist n federalista federally adv federalmente federate adj federate * adj federate (pp of federar) * v federar federation (1. union of several states, under a federal government; 2. as in federation of labor) n federation * n federation federative adj federative fee n derecto * n honorario * ~ , duty, custom n derecto * ~ , honorarium n honorario feeble adj debile * ~ , debile, weakly adj debile feeble-minded adj mentecapte feed n alimentation * n nutrimento * ~ on (be fed up) v enoiar se * ~ on v nutrir se de * v alimentar * v nutrir * ~ , sustain v sustentar feedback Elect n realimentation * n reaction * n regeneration * n retroaction feeder, alimenter n alimentator feel (examine by touch) v palpar * (have sensation) v sentir * (something) v sentir * (something) v sentir sent-/sens-] * (touch) v palpar * (touch) v tastar * ~ compassion v compatir * ~ compassion v compatir -pat-/-pass-] * ~ keenly v resentir * ~ , touch v tastar feeler n antenna * n corno feel-ill v sentir se mal feeling (1. act or fact of feeling; 2. sentiment, emotion) n sentimento * (action of examining by touch) (action of) n palpation * (by touch) n palpation * (sensation) n sentimento feel-keenly v resentir feel-well v sentir se ben feign v finger * v simular * ~ , pretend, make believe, simulate v finger * ~ , pretend, make believe, simulate v finger fing-/fict-] feigner n fingitor feint (boxing) n finta * adj legier * n attacco simulate * v fintar felicitate, congratulate v felicitar felicitation, congratulation n congratulation * ~ , congratulation n felicitatition felicity, happiness n felicitate feline adj felin fell n monticulo * n monticulo (petrose) * v abatter fellow (chap) n typo * (companion) n collega * (companion) n companion * (in college) n associato * (in college) n socio * ~ countryman, conational n conational * ~ , chap, individual n subjecto fellowship (company) n association * (scholarship) n bursa de studio felon n criminal felony n crimine felt (1. the material felt; 2. felt hat) n feltro * (1. to make into felt; 2. to cover with felt) v feltrar * n feltro feltmaker n feltrero female adj feminin * n femina * n femina (fé-) * n feminina feminine (1. womanly; 2. Gram]) adj feminin * (feminine gender) Gram] n feminino * adj feminin femininity, womanliness n femininitate feminism n feminismo feminist n feminista feminize (render feminine) v feminisar femoral Anat adj femoral fen, salt marsh n maremma fence (barrier) n barriera * (hedge) n haga * (hedge) n sepe * (practice fencing) v schermir * (sport) v schermir * (w/ wooden palissade) v palar * (w/ wooden palissade) v palissadar * ~ in v palar * n palissada * vt circumferer con un sepe * ~ , fencing (art of fencing) n scherma * ~ , stockade n barriera fence-in v includer * ~ -in v palar fencer (one who practices fencing) n schermitor fencing (sport) n scherma * ~ , fence (art of fencing) n scherma fend (- for) v provider pro fender (bumper) n paracolpos * (fireguard) n guardafoco * (mudguard) n guardafango * ~ , fireguard n guardafoco * ~ , mudguard n guardafango fend-for-oneself v volar per su proprie alas fend-off v parar fenestrate Bot/Zool adj fenestrate * Bot/Zool adj fenestrate (pp of fenestrar) fennel n fenuculo feria Eccl n feria ferial Eccl adj ferial ferment (1. to be in a state of fermentation; 2. to cause to ferment) v fermentar * (agent used in producing fermentation) n fermento * (fig) n agitation * (leaven) n fermento * v fermentar fermentable adj fermentabile fermentation n fermentation fermentative adj fermentative fern n filice * n filice (fì-) * ~ , of ferns adj filical ferocious adj feroce ferocity n ferocitate * ~ , fierceness n feritate ferrate Chem n ferrato ferreous (1. pertaining to or containing iron; 2. like iron) adj ferree ferret n furetto * v furettar ferret-out v discoperir per recercas minutiose ferric (1. containing iron; 2. Chem]) adj ferric ferriferous adj ferrifere ferrous Chem adj ferrose ferruginous (1. containing iron; 2. resembling iron rust in color) adj ferruginose ferry n passage * v transportar * v transportar (trans le fluvio) * ~ , ferryboat n ferry-boat * ~ , ferryboat n ferry-boat A] ferry-boat n barca de transbordo * ~ , ferry n ferry-boat * ~ , ferry n ferry-boat A] fertile (as in fertile soil) adj fertile * adj fecunde * adj fertile * ~ , fecund adj fecunde fertility n fertilitate * ~ , abundance uberty n ubertate fertilizable adj fertilisabile fertilization (act or process of rendering fertile) n fertilisation fertilize (render fertile) v fertilisar * v fertilisar fertilizer n fertilisante fertilizing fertilisante adj fertilisante * ~ fertilisante adj fertilisante (ppr of fertilisar) fervency n ferventia fervent adj ardente * adj fervide * ~ , fervid adj fervide fervid, fervent adj fervide fervor (1. intense heat; 2. intense emotion) n fervor * n ardor * n fervor * ~ , be in a state of agitation, heat v ferver fervour n ardor * n fervor fester v putrefacer se * v suppurar festival (celebration) n festa * n mus * ~ , feast, fete n festa festive adj festive festivity (gaiety, merriment) n festivitate * n festivitate festoon n feston * v festonar * v guirlandar * ~ , garland v guirlandar * ~ , garland v guirlandar (gir-j) fetal adj fetal fetation n fetation fetch v cercar * v reportar fete (honor by festive observances) v festinar * n festa * ~ , festival, feast n festa * ~ , honor (by festive observances) v festar feticide (criminal abortion) n feticidio fetid adj fetide fetish n fetiche * ~ , fetich n fetiche * ~ , fetich n fetiche F] fetishism n fetichismo * n fetichismo (-sh-) fetishist n fetichista * n fetichista (-sh-) fetter n pedica * v cargar de ferros * v incatenar fetters n ferros * n pedicas fetus n feto * ~ , foetus n feto feud n inimicitate * n inimicitate (inter familias) * n vendetta feudal (1. pertaining to a fief; 2. pertaining to the feudal system) adj feudal * adj feudal * ~ estate, fief n feudo feudalism n feudalismo feudalist n feudalista feudality (quality or state of being feudal) n feudalitate feudalize v feudalisar feudatory (one holding lands by feudal tenure) n feudatario fever (hay ~) n febro de feno * (rheumatic ~) n febre rheumatic * (scarlet ~) n febre scarlatin * adv febre * n febre feverish (1. indicative of fever, febrile; 2. excited, restless) adj febril * (affected with fever) adj febricitante * adj febril feverishness (1. state of having a fever; 2. restlessness) n febrilitate * n infebramento few (a ~) adj qualque * (not many) adj pauc * (not many) adj poc * ~ pron pauches * ~ pron paucos Fez n Fez fiance Masc n fidantiato * Masc n promisso * n fidantiato * ~ , betrothed n promisso fiancee Fem n fidantiata * Fem n promissa * ~ , betrothed n promissa fiasco n fiasco fib n mendacietto * n parve mentita * v dicer mendaciettos * v dicer parve menditas fiber n fibra * ~ , fibre n fibra fiber-glass n fibra de vitro * ~ -glass n lana de vitro fibril (1. small fiber; 2. root hair) n fibrilla fibrillous adj fibrillose fibrin n fibrina fibrinous adj fibrinose fibrous adj fibrose fibula (1. Antiq]; 2. Anat]) n fibula * (1. Antiq]; 2. Anat]) n fibula (fì-) fichu Clothing n fichu * Clothing n fichu F] fickle adj inconstante * adj versatile ficoid Bot adj ficoide fiction (as in truth stranger than fiction) n fiction * (not fact) n fiction * (type of book) n belles-lettres * (type of book) n romances fictitious adj ficticie * adj fictive * ~ , fictive adj fictive fictive, fictitious adj fictive fiddle (act nervously) v jocar nervosemente * (play the violin) vi sonar le violino * n violino * vt falsificar * vt manipular fideicommissary Law adj fideicommissari * Law adj fideicommisse fideicommissioner Law n fideicommissario fideicommissum Law n fideicommisso fideism n fideismo * n fideismo (-ìzmo) fideist n fideista * n fideista (-ìsta) fidelity n fidelitate * ~ , faithfulness n fidelitate fidget v agitar se * v agitar se (nervosemente) fiducial (1. founded on faith or trust; 2. Phys] (as in fiducial line) n fiducial fiduciary (1. Rom. Law]; 2. founded on trust or confidence) adj fiduciari fief, feudal estate n feudo field (1. piece of land put to a particular use; 2. range of opportunity or interest; 3. Her/Paint]) n campo * (arable land) n agro * (enclosure) n campo * (enclosure) n clausura * (terrain) n campo * (terrain) n terra * ~ marshal, marshal n marechal * ~ marshal, marshal n marechal F] * ~ marshal's wife n marechala * ~ marshal's wife n marechala (-sh-) * n campo fieldmouse Zool n campaniol * ~ , vole Zool n campaniol fiend n demonio fiendish adj demoniac * adj diabolic fierce (angry) adj feroce * (angry) adj furiose * (as in a fierce animal) adj fer * (wild) adj feroce * (wrathful) adj feroce * (wrathful) adj infuriate fierceness, ferocity n feritate fiery adj ardente * ~ , of fire, producing fire adj pyric fife (play the) v pipar * n pipa fifteen adj dece-cinque * adj quindece * adj quindece (quìn-) * n dece-cinque fifteenth adj dece-quinte * n dece-quinto fifth adj quinte * n quinto fiftieth adj cinquantesime * adj cinquantesime (-ésime) * adj quinquagesime * adj quinquagesime (-gé-) * n cinquantesimo fifty adj cinquanta * n cinquanta fig (fruit of the fig tree) n fico * n fico * ~ tree n fichiero fight (show ~) v monstrar le dentes * (take part in a fight) v militar * ~ for, defend v propugnar * n combatto * n lucta * v pugnar * vi batter se * vi contender * vt combatter * vt combatter (con) * vt luctar * vt luctar (con) * ~ with, combat v combatter * ~ , combat n combatto * ~ , struggle n lucta * ~ , struggle v combatter * ~ , struggle v luctar fighter (person) n combattente * (person) n luctator * (plane) n avion de combatto * (plane) n interceptor * n luctator fighting adj combattente * n combattimento fight-off v repulsar * ~ -off v resister a figment n fingimento figurant; 2. figurante Theat n figurante figurate Mus adj figurate pp of figurar figuration (representation in figures and shapes) n figuration figurative (1. as in figurative design; 2. as in figurative sense) adj figurative * (language, style) adj figurate pp of figurar * adj figurative figure (1. form, shape; 2. appearance; 3. person, character; 4. Art, etc]; 6 . Gram]; 6. Dancing, Skating, etc]; 7. figure of speech) n figura * (1. to represent in a picture; 2. to be conspicuous) v figurar * (appearance, person, shape) n figura * (illustration) n illustration * (number) n cifra * (symbol for a number) n cifra * v figurar * v figurar (se) figurehead n Fig] * n Naut] figure-out v calcular figurine n figurina Fiji Geog n Fiji filament n filamento filamentous adj filamentose filaria Zool n filaria filbert, hazelnut n avellana file (as in wood file, metal file, nail file) n lima * (box) n classificator * (computer ~) n dossier * (cover) n classificator * (document) n dossier * (documents) v archivar * (documents) v classificar * (line of persons or things one behind another) n fila * (of persons) n fila * (patents) v depositar * (smooth with a file) v limar * (tool) n lima * (wood, metal) v limar * Comp n archivo * Comp n fila * Comp n fila (binari) * Comp n file * ~ dust, filings n limatura * ~ in archives v archivar * ~ off, defile Mil v defilar file-away v junger al dossier * ~ -away v junger al dossier (de un affaire) filer (one who smoothes with a file) n limator filet, fillet Cookery n filet * ~ , fillet Cookery n filet F] filial filial adj filial * n filial filiation (1. genealogical relationship, descent; 2. connection) n filiation filiciform adj filiciforme filiform adj filiforme filigree n filigrana * v filigranar filing (smoothing with a file) n limatura * ~ cabinet (for cards) n cartotheca * ~ cabinet n mobile classificator * ~ in archives (action of) n archivamento * ~ n/pres part archivamento filings n limatura * ~ , file dust n limatura Filipino n philippino * ~ , Philippine adj philippin fill (a tooth) Dent] v plumbar * (eat one's ~) v mangiar a satietate * (load) v cargar * (make full) v impler * (make full) v impler -pler/-plet-] * (make full) v plenar * (make full) vt plenar * (make full) vt reimpler * (teeth) v obturar * (teeth) v plumbar * (up, to overflowing) v cumular * ~ into containers v invasar * ~ up, fill v expler * ~ up, stuff v reimpler * ~ up, stuff v stipar * v tastar se * vi plenar * ~ with gold Dent v aurificar * ~ with mannerism, to make affected, to stylize v manierar * ~ , fill up v expler fillet (adorn with a fillet) v filettar * (narrow ribbon) n filetto * n Cul] * v disossar * ~ , filet Cookery n filet F] fill-in (a ditch) v reimpler * ~ -in (a form) v completar filling (of teeth) n obturation * ~ station n station de gasolina fill-out (a form) v completar * ~ -out (swell) v inflar fill-up v reimpler al bordo film (1. camera film; 2. moving picture) n film * (1. camera film; 2. moving picture) n film A] * (cine) n film * (gentile. and for still photos) n pellicula * (make a moving picture) v filmar * v filmar * ~ , camera film n pellicula film-star n stella de cinema film-strip n film fixe filter again, strain again v recolar * n filtro * v filtrar * v filtrar (se) * ~ , strain v colar filterable adj filtrabile filtering, straining (process of) n colatura filth n immunditia * ~ , dirt n immunditia filthy adj immunde filtration n filtration fimbriate, border (finish with a) v fimbriar fimbriation, bordering n fimbriation fin n aletta * n pinna final (decisive) adj decisive * (decisive) adj definitive * (exam) n examine final * (last) adj final * (last) adj ultime * (sport) n final * Gram n desinentia * Gram n termination * adj final * ~ , last adj supreme finale n final finalism Philos n finalismo finalist Philos n finalista finality n finalitate finalize v completar * v mitter a puncto finally adv finalmente finance (provide money for) v financiar * n financia * v financiar finance-company n compania de financiamento financial adj financiari financier n financiero finch Zool n pincion find n discoperta * ~ out v discoperir * v discoperir, trovar * v trovar * v trovar, discoperir findable adj trovabile * ~ , be found adj trovabile finder (one who finds or has found) n trovator * n trovator findings (conclusions) n conclusiones * Jur n sententia * Jur n verdicto fine (1. superior, excellent; 2. not coarse) adj fin * (fee, traffic ~) n mulcta * (good) adj belle * (good) adj bon * (not coarse) adj fin * (not coarse) adj pur * (not dense) adj fin * (not dense) adj rar * (of behaviour) adj admirabile * (of behaviour) adj nobile * (the weather is ~) phr il face belle tempore * v mulctar * ~ , exellent adj brave * ~ , mulct (as in fine of ten dollars) n mulcta * ~ , mulct v mulctar fine-arts n belle artes fineness n finessa * ~ of gold or silver Assaying n titulo * ~ of gold or silver Assaying n titulo (tì-) finery n vestimentos del festa finesse n finessa * ~ , subtlety n finessa finger (point out) v appunctar * n digito de mano finger-marks n tracias de manos finger-nail n ungue fingerprint identification, dactyloscopy n dactyloscopia * ~ identification, dactyloscopy n dactyloscopia (-ìa) * ~ -print n impression digital finger-shaped, digitiform adj digitiforme finger-tip n puncta del digito finish (complete) v completar * (complete) v finir * (conclude) v concluder * (conclude) v finir * n conclusion * n fin * v finir finished, completed adj clause finisher n finitor finite adj finite * adj finite (pp of finir) Finland Geog n Finlandia * n Finlandia finn n finno * n finno finnish adj/n finlandese * ~ adj/n finnese * ~ finnese adj finnese Finno-Ugrian n finno-ugriano * ~ -Ugrian, Finno-Ugric adj finnougrian Finno-Ugric, Finno-Ugrian adj finnougrian fiord n fiord * ~ , fjord n fiord * ~ , fjord n fiord Nor] fir (1. fir-tree; 2. fir wood) n abiete * n abiete fir-cone n pinea * ~ -cone n pinea (de abiete) fire (1. as in fire and water; 2. gunfire) n foco * (accidental, damaging) n incendio * (catch ~) v prender foco * (destructive burning) n incendio * (dismiss) v dimitter * (gun) v discargar * (gun) v tirar * (set on ~) v conflagrar * (set on ~) v incendiar * (with enthusiasm) v inflammar * ~ at with mitraille v mitraliar * n foco * n igne * ~ worship, pyrolatry n pyrolatria * ~ worship, pyrolatry n pyrolatria (-ìa) * ~ worshiper, pyrolater n pyrolatra * ~ worshiper, pyrolater n pyrolatra (-ò-) * ~ worshipper n ignicola * ~ worshipper n ignicola (-ì-) * ~ , set on fire v inflammar fire-alarm n alarma de incendios fire-arm n arma de foco fire-brigade (corpore de) n pumperos fire-drill n exercitation del pumperos fire-engine n pumpa de incendios fire-escape n apparato de salvamento * ~ -escape n scala de salvamento fire-extinguisher n extinctor fire-guard n guardafoco * ~ , fender n guardafoco fire-light n lumine del focar fireman (member of a fire brigade) n pumpero * ~ -man (of fire brigade) n pumpero * ~ -man (stoker) n fochero fireplace n camino * ~ -place n camino fire-proof adj incombustibile * ~ , incombustible adj incombustibile fire-side (seat) n sedia del camino * ~ -side (space by fire) n angulo del focar fire-station n posto de pumperos fire-works n focos de artificio firing, shooting n tiro firm (1. firm in texture; 2. firmly attached) adj firme * (business) n firma * (make ~) v firmar * (make ~) v solidar * (persevering) adj perseverante * (solid) adj solide * adj decise, firme * adj firme, decise * n firma * n interprisa firmament n firmamento firmly adv firmemente firmness (strictness) n rigor * (strictness) n severitate first (in rank, dignity, merit, etc) (the) n principe * (in rank, dignity, merit, etc) (the) n principe (prìn-) * adj primari * adj prime * adv in prime loco * adv primarimente * ~ fruit n primitia * ~ name n prenomine * ~ of all, first, in the first place adv primarimente * ~ , in the first place, first of all adv primarimente * ~ , prime adj prime first-aid n prime succurso first-born adj primogenite * ~ -born adj primogenite (-gé-) * ~ -born n primogenito first-class adj/n de prime classe * ~ -class adj/n de prime ordine first-hand adj de prime mano firstly adv primemente * adv semel first-person n prime persona first-rate adj optime first-world-war n prime guerra mundial fisc, exchequer, treasury n fisco fiscal (pertaining to the public treasury or revenue) adj fiscal * adj fiscal fiscally adv fiscalmente fiscal-year n anno fiscal fish (catch or try to catch fish) v piscar * (caught) n pisce * (live) n pisce * n pisce * ~ pie, pasty, meat pie n pastata * v piscar fishbone n spina * ~ -bone n spina * ~ -bone n spina (de pisce) fish-eating, ichthyophagous adj ichthyophage * ~ -eating, ichthyophagous adj ichthyophage (-òfage) fisher n piscator fisherman n piscator * ~ -man n piscator fish-finger n bastonetto de pisce fish-glue, ichthyocol n ichthyocolla fish-hook n hamo * ~ , hook n hamo fishing ground n pischeria * ~ ground n pischeria (-ìa) * ~ ground, piscary n piscaria * n pisca fishing-boat n barca de pisca fishing-net n rete de pisca fishing-rod n canna de pisca fishing-tackle n apparatos de pisca fishmarket n pischeria * n pischeria (-ìa) fish-monger n venditor de pisces fishpond n piscina * n vivario fish-slice n paletta pro le pisce fishy (smelling or tasting of fish) adj que odora o gusta de pisce * (suspicious) adj equivoc * (suspicious) adj suspecte fissile adj fissile fission n fission fissiped, cloven-footed adj fissipede * ~ , cloven-footed adj fissipede (-ìpede) fissure, cleft n fissura fist n pugno fit (healthy) adj in forma * (healthy) adj san * (of clothes) n adjustamento * (opportune) adj opportun * (outburst) n accesso * (outburst) n attacco * (suitable) adj apte * (suitable) adj convenibile * Med n convulsion * Med n paroxysmo * ~ to be seen, presentable adj monstrabile * ~ together, set up Mach v adjustar * vi vader ben * vi vader ben (a) * vt installar * vt provider * ~ , expedient, suitable adj expediente * ~ , expedient, suitable adj expediente (ppr of expedir) * ~ , suitable adj convenibile fitness (physical) n sanitate * (suitability) n aptitude * (suitability) n capacitate fitter etc n essayator * n adjustator * n montator fitting (clothes) n essayage * adj appropriate * adj convenibile * ~ , trying on (of clothes) n essayage * ~ , trying on (of clothes) n essayage (-aje) five adj cinque * n cinque fivefold, quintuple adj quintuple * ~ , quintuple adj quintuple (quìn-) five-oared quinquereme, quinquereme adj quinquereme five-pointed star, pentacle n pentaculo fix (1. to make firm, fasten; 2. to settle, set; 3. special: Chem/photog]) v fixar * ~ a handle to v immanicar * ~ beforehand v prefixar * ~ in, house, embed v incastrar * n difficultate * ~ one's eyes upon, glue one's eyes to v adocular * v fixar fixable adj fixabile fixation (1. act or process of fixing, of making firm; 2. special: Chem/Photog/Psychoanalysis]) n fixation * n fixation fixative adj fixative * n fixativo fixed adj fixe fixer (one who fixes) n fixator fixing one's eyes upon (action of) n adoculamento * ~ solution Photog n fixator fixity (as in fixity of habits) n fixitate fixture (permanent structure) n mobile fixe * (sport) n incontro sportive * (sport) n match fizz v effervescer fizzy adj effervescente fjord, fiord n fiord * ~ , fiord n fiord Nor] flabby adj flaccide flabellate, flabelliform adj flabellate flabellation n flabellation flabelliform adj flabelliforme * ~ , flabellate adj flabellate flabellum n flabello flaccid adj flaccide * adj flaccide (flàc-) flaccidity n flacciditate flag n bandiera * v devenir lasse * v languer * ~ , banner n bandiera flag-day n die de questa flagellant n flagellante flagellate, whip, scourge v flagellar flagellated Biol adj flagellate flagellation n flagellation flagellator n flagellator flagelliferous Biol adj flagellifere flagelliform Biol adj flagelliforme flagellum Biol n flagello flagon n flasco flag-pole n mast de bandiera flagrance, flagrancy n flagrantia flagrancy, flagrance n flagrantia flagrant (as in flagrant offense) adj flagrante * (as in flagrant offense) adj flagrante (ppr of flagrar) * adj flagrante flag-salute n salut * ~ -salute n salut (de bandiera) flail n flagello * v flagellar * ~ , shell, thresh, thrash v disgranar flailing, shelling, threshing (act of) n disgranamento flair n flair * n flair F] flake (small, light mass) n flocco * n flocco * ~ off v rumper se in floccos * v rumper se in floccos flaky adj floccose flambeau, torch n torcha * ~ , torch n torcha (-sha) flamboyant adj extravagante flame n flamma * ~ thrower Mil n lanceaflammas * ~ up v flammar * ~ up v inflammar * v flammar * ~ , blaze v flammar flame-colored adj flammee flaming adj flammee * ~ , bright adj flammante flamingo Zool n flamingo * n flamingo flammable adj flammabile flan Cooking n flaon * n flaon Flanders n Flandra flank (1. Mil] (protect the flank of; 2. to be situated at the flank or side of) v flancar * n flanco * v flancar flannel adj de flanella * n flanella flap (be in a ~) v esser agitate * n battente * n valva * v batter flare (flash) n flamma subite * (flash) n flamma subite (o vacillante) * (signal) n rochetto de signalamento * v flammar flare-up v inflammar se flash (emit flashes as of lightningj) v fulgurar * (of light) n fulgure * (photog) n flash * ~ back, reflect v refulger * v fulgurar * ~ , lighten, fulgurate v fulger flash-back n scena retrospective flash-bulb n ampulla flash flash-light (photog) n flash * ~ -light (torch) n lampa de tasca flask (1. flask for wine; 2. powder flask) n flasco * n ampulla * n flasco * ~ , phial n ampulla flat (dwelling) n appartamento * (level) adj plan * (level) adj platte * (puncture) n panna de pneu * Mus adv false * Mus n bemolle * Mus n falso * ~ , apartment n appartamento * ~ , even, homaloidal Math adj homaloide * ~ , insipid adj insipide * ~ , insipid adj insipide (-sì-) * ~ , level adj platte * ~ , level, plane adj plan flat-fish n platessa * ~ , plaice n platessa flatfoot, platypodia Med n platypodia * ~ , platypodia Med n platypodia (-ìa) flatfooted Med adj platypode * Med adj platypode (-ìpode) * ~ -footed adj/n con pedes platte flatheaded, platycephalic, platycephalous Med/Anthropol adj platycephale flat-headedness, platycephaly Med/Anthropol n platycephalia * ~ -headedness, platycephaly Med/Anthropol n platycephalia (-ìa) flatness (evenness) n planessa * (monotony) n monotonia * (of taste) n insipiditate flat-tailed, platurous Zool adj platyure flatten (make flat, bring level) v applattar * v applanar * v applattar * ~ , smooth, plane v applanar flattening, smoothing, planing (act of) n applanamento flatter v adular * v blandir * v flattar flatterer Fem adulatrice * Masc adulator * n blanditor * n flattator * n incensator flattering (as in flattering words) adj blande * adj blande * adj complimentari * ~ , complimentary adj complimentari flattery n adulation * n blandimento * n flatteria * n flatteria (-ìa) flatting mill, rolling mill n laminatorio flatulence n flatulentia * ~ , flatulency n flatulentia * ~ , flatulency n flatuositate * ~ , ventosity n ventositate flatulency, flatulence n flatulentia * ~ , flatulence n flatuositate flatulent (1. affected with flatus; 2. causing flatus) adj flatulente * adj flatulente * ~ , causing flatulence n flatuose * ~ , ventose adj ventose flatus (gas generated in the stomach or bowels) n flato flatworm, planarian, platyhelminth Zool n plathelminthe flaunt v ostentar flautist n flautista flavipes Zooh adj flavipede * Zooh adj flavipede (-ì-) flavor with anise v anisar * ~ , flavour n condimentar * ~ , flavour n gusto * ~ , flavour n sapor * ~ , taste, savor n sapor flaw n defecto * n imperfection flawless adj perfecte * adj sin defecto flax (1. Bot]; 2. fibres of the flax plant) n lino * n lino flay v excoriar flea n pulice * n pulice (pù-) fleck n macula * n particula flecked, spotted, speckled adj maculate * ~ , spotted, speckled adj maculate (pp of macular) flection, flexion (1. act of flexing; 2. Gram] (inflection) n flexion flectional, flexional Gram adj flexional flee again v refugir * ~ back v refugir * v fugir fleece (coat of wool that covers a sheep or simiar animal) n tonsion * (rob) v robar * (sheep) v tonder * n tonsion fleet n flotta * ~ , nimble, agile adj legier * ~ , nimble, agile adj legier (-jér) fleeting adj fugace * ~ , transient, transitory adj fugace fleetness, nimbleness, agility n legieressa * ~ , nimbleness, agility n legieressa (-jer-) fleming n flamingo * n flamingo Flemish (language) n flamingo * adj flaminge * adj flaminge * n flamingo flesh n carne fleshcolored adj incarnate * adj incarnate (pp of incarnar) fleshiness n carnositate fleshless adj discarnate * adj discarnate (pp of discarnar) flesh-pink, rosy, incarnadine adj incarnatin fleshy adj carnose * adj carnute fleuron (flower-shaped ornament) n floron flex n flexo * v flecter flexibility n flexibilitate flexible adj flexibile flexion, flection (1. act of flexing; 2. Gram] (inflection) n flexion flexional, flectional Gram adj flexional flexuosity, flexuousness n flexuositate flexuous, flexuose adj flexuose flexure (act of flexing) n flexura flick n colpetto * n movimento rapide * v facer saltar con un colpetto flicker n tremor * n tremor (leve) * v tremular * v vacillar flickering, shaking (act of) n vacillation * ~ , shaking adj vacillatori flight (1. action or manner of flying; 2. distance covered in flying) n volo * (act of fleeing) n fuga * (act of fleeing) n fugita * (as in the flight of a shot, within an eagle's flight) n volata * (escape) n fugita * (of birds) n volante * (of birds) n volo * (of bullet) n trajectoria * (of stairs) n rampa * ~ feather n penna flimsy adj legier * adj pauco solide flinch v facer un grimasse de dolor * v recular fling v jectar * v lancear * ~ , hurl v lancear flinging, hurling (action of) n lanceamento fling-off v jectar via fling-open v aperir energicamente flint n flint * n flint A] * n silice * n silice (sì-) flip n colpetto * v colpar legiermente flippancy n manco de serio flippant adj legier * adj pauco serie Flipper (a dolphin) n le delphino Flipper * n aleta flirt (act of flirting) n flirt * (act of flirting) n flirt A] * (play at courtship) v flirtar * n coquetta * n flirtator * v flirtar flirtation n flirtation * ~ , love affair n amoretto flirtatious adj flirtose flit v papilionar * ~ , flutter v papilionar flitch n latere de porco flitter v revolver flnalist n finalista float (in the water, the air) v flottar * n flottator * v flottar * v natar * v vogar * ~ , drift, sail, move v vogar floatability n flottabilitate floatable adj flottabile floatation, flotation (act of floating) n flottation floater (one who or that which floates) n flottator floating, buoyant adj boiante * ~ , drifting, sailing, moving (act of) n voga floc Chem n floculo floccose Bot adj floccose * adj floccose flocculate Chem adj flocculate * Chem vi floccular flocculation n flocculation flocculent (wooly) adj flocculente * Chem adj flocculente flocculus (flake) n flocco * n flocculo floccus n flocco flock (of sheep) n grege * (of wool) n flocco * (tuft of wool) n flocco * ~ or herd (collect into a) v gregar * v affluer * ~ , herd, drove n grege * ~ , throng, crowd (a place) v affluer * ~ , throng, crowd (a place) v affluer -flu-/-flux-] flock-together v attruppar se floe n blocco de glacie flottante flog v flagellar * ~ , beat, whip v verberar flogging n flagellation flong Print n flaon flood (of water) n inundation * (surge) n diluvio * (surge) n torrente * v inundar * ~ , flow n flucto * ~ , inundate v inundar * ~ , inundation n inundation floodgate, sluice n esclusa floodlight n illumination de projectores * v illuminar con projectores floor (ground) n pavimento * (ground) n solo * (of stones, tiles) n pavimento * (storey) n etage * (storey) n plano * (the floor of a room) n solo * v consternar * ~ , story n etage * ~ , story n etage F] floor-board n tabula de pavimento flop (failure) n fiasco * (noise) n ruito surde * v faller flop-down v cader pesantemente flophouse n albergo de mal reputation * n pension de mal morte floppy adj flaccide * adj multo flexibile floppy-disk Comp n dischetta Flora Rel n Flora * n flora floral Bot adj floral * adj floral Florence n Florentia Florentine adj florentin * n florentino floret, floscule Bot n flosculo florid (of complexion) adj rubicunde * (of style) adj floride Florida n Florida floridity n floriditate florin n florino florist (one who sells flowers) n florista * n florista floscule, floret Bot n flosculo flosculous Bot adj flosculose flotant, swimming adj flottante * ~ , swimming adj flottante (ppr of flottar) flotation, floatation (act of floating) n flottation flotilla n flottilia flounder (specie de) n platessa * v proceder con difficultate flour (convert into flour) v farinar * (sprinkle or cover with flour) v infarinar * ~ bin n fariniera * ~ merchant n farinero * n farina * ~ storehouse n fariniera * ~ , meal n farina flourish (gesture) n grande gesto * (written) n parapho * Mus floritura * v florar * v florer * v florescer * vi florer * vi florescer * vi prosperar * vt agitar flourishing (state of) n florimento * ~ , healthy, vigorous adj vegete * ~ , healthy, vigorous adj vegete (vé-) floury adj farinose flout v disobedir a * v tractar sin respecto flow (1. flowing; 2. flow of the tide) n fluxo * (into) v affluer * (into) v affluer -flu-/-flux-] * ~ down v defluer * ~ forth v effluer * n fluxo * ~ together v confluer * v fluer * v fluer flu-/fluct-/flux-] * ~ , flood n flucto * ~ , trickle v manar flower (1. blossom; 2. flowering plant; 3. the best part) n flor * n flor * ~ pattern, branched pattern n ramage * ~ pattern, branched pattern n ramage (-aje) * v florer * v florescer * ~ , bloom v florar * ~ , bloom v florer * ~ , bloom v florescer flower-bed n parterre flower-bud n button del flor flowering, blooming (state of) n florimento * ~ , blossoming (act or state of) n floration flower-pot n vaso a flores flower-shop n boteca de florista * ~ -shop n floreria flowery (1. abounding in flowers; 2. Rhet] (florid) adj floride flowing into (action of) n imbuccamento * ~ , running adj currente flu n influenza fluctuant adj fluctuante * adj fluctuante (ppr of fluctuar) fluctuate v fluctuar fluctuation (1. continual change; 2. Pathol]) n fluctuation * n fluctuation flue n tubo de camino * n tubo de organo fluency n fluentia fluent (be - in) v dominar * adj eloquente * adj fluente * adj fluente (ppr of fluer) fluently adv con fluentia * adv facilemente fluff n lanugine fluffy adj lanuginose fluid adj fluide * adj fluide (flù-) * n fluido * n fluido (flù-) fluidification n fluidification fluidify, render fluid v fluidificar fluidity n fluiditate fluoresce v fluorescer fluorescence n fluorescentia fluorescent adj fluorescente * adj fluorescente (ppr of fluorescer) fluoric adj fluoric fluoride Chem n fluoruro * n fluoruro fluorine Chem n fluor * Chem n fluor (-òr) fluorite Mineral n fluorita fluoroscope n fluoroscopio fluoroscopic adj fluoroscopic fluoroscopy n fluoroscopia * n fluoroscopia (-ìa) flush (abundant) adj abundante * (cards) n flush * (flow) n fluxo subite * (level) adj nivellate * (of lavatory) v functionar * (redden) vi rubescer * (redness) n rubor * (redness) n rubor (del facie) * vt lavar con aqua currente flushed adj excitate fluster n agitation * v confunder flute (1. to play on a flute; 2. to play, whistle, or sing with a note like that of a flute) v flautar * Mus n flauta * n flauta * ~ , fluting (of a column) Arch] n cannellatura * ~ , groove, channel v cannellar fluted, grooved adj cannellate * ~ , grooved adj cannellate (ppr of cannellar) fluting Arch n canal * ~ , flute (of a column) Arch] n cannellatura flutist n flautista flutter (agitation) n agitation * (beat irregularly) vi palpitar * (of wings) n movimento * (of wings) vi papilionar * vt agitar * vt batter * ~ , flit v papilionar fluvial adj fluvial * ~ , fluviatile adj fluviatile fluviatile, fluvial adj fluviatile flux Med n fluxo * n flucto * n fluxo fluxion Math/Pathol n fluxion fly (as in birds fly) v volar * (escape) v escappar * (flee) v fugir * (in air) vi volar * (of flag) v flottar * (pilot) vt pilotar * (rush) v precipitar se * Entom n musca * ~ again v revolvar * ~ back v revolvar * n musca fly-away v partir * ~ -away v partir (volante) fly-back v retornar * ~ -back v retornar (volante) flying adj volatile * ~ animal, winged creature n volatile fly-off v comenciar volar * ~ -off v projectar se in le aere fly-over n ponte superior fly-up v montar * ~ -up v montar (volante) flywheel n volante foal n asino neonate * n cavallo neonate * n pullo foam (form or gather foam) v scumar * n scuma * n spuma * v scumar * v spumar * ~ , froth n spuma * ~ , froth, spume (form or gather foam or froth) v spumar * ~ , scum n scuma foaminess n spumositate foaming, foamy adj spumose * ~ , scummy adj scumose foamy, foaming adj spumose * ~ , spumiferous adj spumifere focal adj focal focalize, focus (bring to a focus) v focalisar focus (optics) n foco * (optics) v focalisar * n centro * n foco * v concentrar * ~ , focalize (bring to a focus) v focalisar fodder n forrage foe n adversario * n inimico foetus n feto * ~ , fetus n feto fog n bruma * n nebula * ~ , mist, brume n bruma * ~ , mist, haze n nebula * ~ , mist, haze n nebula (né-) foggy adj brumose * adj nebulose * ~ , misty, brumous adj brumose fog-horn n sirena * ~ -horn n sirena (de nebula) foible adj puncto debile foil (1. Arch]; 2. as in tin foil) n folio * (contrast) n contrasto * (leaf, thin sheet) n folio * (leaf, thin sheet) n folio (de auro o de altere metallo) * Fencing n floretto * v frustrar * ~ , tinsel n auripelle foist v imponer * v incargar fold (doubling) n plica * (for sheep) n ovil * ~ up (make smaller by folding) v replicar * v plicar * v plicar (se) * ~ , pleat n plica * ~ , pleat v plicar * ~ , wrinkle, crease n ruga folder (for papers) n camisa * (printed) n prospecto folding adj abundante * adj plicabile * ~ screen n paravento * ~ up (act of) n replicamento foliaceous Bot adj foliacee foliage n foliage * n foliage (-aje) foliation (leafing out of plants) n foliation folio (book in folio) n in-folio * (large sheet of paper folded once) n folio foliole (leaflet) Bot] n foliolo * (leaflet) Bot] n foliolo (-ì-) folious, foliose Bot adj foliose folk n nation * n populo folk-dance n dansa traditional folklore n folklore * n folklore A] folklorist n folklorista folk-song n canto traditional folk-tale n legenda traditional follicle Bot/Anat n folliculo follicular adj follicular folliculose, folliculous adj folliculose follow (copy) v imitar * (go after) vt sequer * (understand) v comprender * ~ next v subsequer * v sequer * v sequer sequ-/secut-] * vi resultar follower n adherente * n discipulo * n imitator following (after) adj sequente * ~ , coming after adj postere * ~ , next adj sequente * ~ , next adj sequente (ppr of sequer) follow-up n consecution folly n follia * n follia (-ìa) foment (1. Med]; 2. as in to foment rebellion) v fomentar fomentation (1. Med]; 2. stirring up of discontent, rebellion) n fomentation * Med n fomento fomenter (1. Med]; 2. as in a fomenter of rebellion) n fomentator fomes Med n fomite * Med n fomite (fò-) fond (be - of) v affectionar * (be - of) v amar * adj affectionate * adj tenere fondant n fondant * n fondant F] fondle v caressar * v palpar fondness n affection * n teneressa font (baptismal) n fonte * n fonte fontal (1. source, of the scource) adj fontal * ~ , fountain adj fontanari fontanelle, fontanel Anat n fontanella food (dish of) n vivanda * n alimento * n mangiar * n mangiar (-jàr) * n nutrimento * ~ , sustenance n victo fool (buffoon) n buffon * (dolt) n idiota * (dolt) n imbecille * (make a - of oneself) v render se ridicule * v dupar foolish adj fatue * adj imprudente * adj insensate * adj insipiente * ~ , fatuous adj fatue * ~ , insensate, senseless adj insensate foolishness n imprudentia * n insipientia * ~ , ignorance, stupidity n nescietate fool's gold, pyrite, iron pyrites Mineral n pyrite foot (1. foot of man or animal) n pede * (of a pillar or mast) n calce * ~ bath, pediluvium Med n pediluvio * n pede foot-ball (ball) n ballon * ~ -ball (ball) n ballon (de football) * ~ -ball (game) n football * n football * n football A] foot-baller (player) n footballero foot-bridge n passerella * ~ -bridge n ponte pro pedones footgear, footwear n calceatura foot-hold n puncto de appoio * ~ -hold n puncto de appoio (pro le pedes) footing, basement (of a column or wall) Arch] n basamento foot-lights n lumines del proscenio footman, valet, lackey n lacai * ~ , valet, lackey n lacai (-ài) foot-note n nota al pede del pagina foot-path n sentiero foot-print n impression del pede * n vestigio foot-step n passo foot-the-bill v pagar le conto foot-wear n calceatura * ~ , footgear n calceatura for (1. not against; 2. in place of, in exchange or return for) prep por * (1. not against; 2. in place of, in exchange or return for) prep pro * (as ~) prep quanto a * (during) prep durante * (on behalf of, in exchange for) prep pro * (since) prep depost * ~ a long time, long adv longemente * ~ conj nam * ~ or pertaining to ashes, cinerary adj cinerari * ~ the most part, commonly, usually adv plurimo * ~ the most part, commonly, usually adv plurimo (plù-) * ~ the rest, besides adv cetero * ~ the rest, besides adv cetero (cé-) forage (1. fodder, feed; 2. act of providing fodder) (-aje) n forrage * (rove in search of forage or provisions) v forragiar * (rove in search of forage or provisions) v forragiar (-ajar) * n forrage * v forragiar forager n forragiator * n forragiator (-aja-) Foraminifera Zool n foraminiferos * Zool n foraminiferos (-ìferos) for-bear v abstiner se * ~ -bear v abstiner se (de) forbearance, longanimity, long-suffering n longanimitate forbearing, longanimous, long-suffering adj longanime * ~ , longanimous, long-suffering adj longanime (-gà-) forbid v prohiber * ~ , prohibit v prohibir forbidding adj menaciante * adj sever force (1. bodily strength; 2. as in force of character; 3. power, violence, or constraint exerted upon a person or thing; 4. Phys]) n fortia * (armed -s) n fortias armate * (in ~) phr in vigor * ~ by threats v concuter * ~ by threats v concuter -cut-/-cuss-] * n fortia * v fortiar * v obligar * ~ , compel v compulsar * ~ , compel, necessitate (make necessary) v necessitar forceful adj energic * adj vigorose forcemeat, stuffing Cookery n farce * ~ , stuffing Cookery n farce F] forceps (dental) n pincia * (obstetrical) n forcipe * (obstetrical) n forcipe (fòr-) forcer (one who forces) n fortiator forcible adj per fortia forcing (act of) n fortiamento ford n vado * v transir per un vado * ~ , wade through v vadar fordable adj vadabile fore (the ~) phr a prime rango * ~ adj/adv anterior * n proa forearm n antebracio * ~ -arm n antebracio fore-cast (weather ~) n bulletin meteorologic * ~ -cast n prevision * ~ -cast n prognostico * ~ -cast v previder * ~ -cast v prognosticar fore-court n cortil fore-father n ancestre * ~ -father n atavo * ~ , ancestor n atavo * ~ , ancestor n atavo (à-) fore-finger n digito indice fore-front n prime rango fore-go v abstiner se de * ~ -go v renuntiar fore-gone adj inevitabile * ~ -gone adj predeterminate fore-ground n prime plano fore-hand (sport) n colpo directe * ~ -hand (superiority) n position superior forehead n fronte * ~ -head n fronte foreign (as in foreign countries) adj estranie * (as in foreign countries) adj extere * adj estranie * adj estranier * ~ countries n extero * ~ countries n extero (éx-) * ~ lands, foreign parts n estraniero * ~ parts, foreign lands n estraniero foreigner n estraniero * ~ , stranger n estraniero foreknow v precognoscer * v precognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit-] fore-leg n gamba anterior fore-man n chef de equipa * ~ -man n prime obrero fore-most adj prime * ~ -most adj principal forename (first name) n prenomine forensic adj forense foreplay n comportamento sexual forerunner n heraldo * n precursor * ~ , harbinger, precursor n precursor foresee v previder * v previder -vid-/-vis-/-vist-] * ~ , see beforehand v provider * ~ , see beforehand v provider -vid-/-vis-/-vist-] foreseeable adj previsibile foreseeing (having foresight) adj previdente * (having foresight) adj previdente (ppr of previder) * ~ , prophetic adj presage foreseen adj previste * ~ , expected adj provise foreshadow v augurar * v presagir * ~ , prefigure v prefigurar foresight (faculty of foreseeing) n previdentia * n prevision * n prudentia * ~ , prevision n prevision foresking n prepucio forest n foreste * n silva * v forestar * ~ , sylvatic adj silvatic * ~ , wood adj silvestre * ~ , wood n silva forestal adj forestal fore-stall v anticipar * ~ -stall v prefigurar * v prevenir * ~ -stall v prevenir * v prevenir -ven-/-vent-] forester (officer having charge of a forest) n forestero * n forestero * ~ , silviculturist n silvicultor forestry n foresteria * n foresteria (-ìa) * n silvicultura * ~ , silviculture n silvicultura foretell v predicer * ~ , prophesy v prophetisar forethought n premeditation * n previdentia forever adv sempre forewarn, admonish beforehand v premoner * ~ , warn, caution v prevenir * ~ , warn, caution v prevenir -ven-/-vent-] foreword n prefacio forfeit (fine) n mulcta * (fine) n pena * (racing) n forfeit * Racing n forfeit * Racing n forfeit A] * v perder per confiscation forge (as in to forge chains) v forgiar * (as in to forge chains) v forgiar (-jar) * (documents) v falsificar * (form by heating and hammering) v fabricar * (metal) v fabricar * (metal) v forgiar * n forgia * ~ , smithy n fabrica * ~ , smithy n fabrica (fà-) * ~ , smithy n forgia * ~ , smithy n forgia (forja) forge-ahead v avantiar constantemente forged, counterfeit adj contrafacte forger (one who commits forgery) n falsario forgery (1. counterfeiting; 2. counterfeit) n contrafaction * n falsification * n falso forget (duties) v negliger * (fail to remember) v oblidar * v oblidar * ~ , unlearn v disapprender forgetful adj negligente * adj obliviose forgetfulness n oblido * n oblivion forget-me-not Bot n non-me-oblida * ~ -me-not, myosotis Bot n myosotis * ~ -me-not, myosotis Bot n myosotis (-sò-) forgive v pardonar * ~ , pardon v pardonar forgiveness n pardono * ~ , pardon n pardono for-go, fore- v abstiner se de * ~ -go, fore- v renuntiar fork (1. as in pitchfork) n furca * (1. to manipulate with a fork; 2. to give the shape of a fork to; 3. to be or turn fork-shaped) v furcar * (as in knife and fork) n furchetta * (cutlery) n furchetta * (in road) n bifurcation * (tool) n furca * v bifurcar se forked, fork-shaped adj furcate forkful (of hay, food etc.) n furcata fork-shaped, forked adj furcate forlorn adj abandonate * adj desolate form (1. to shape, make; 2. to make up, constitute) v formar * (constitute) v constituer * (printed) n formulario * (shape) n forma * (shape, set up) v formar * ~ an abscess, turn into an abscess v absceder * ~ an abscess, turn into an abscess v absceder -ced-/-cess-] * ~ into a body v corporar * ~ into bundles, fagot v fagottar * ~ octaves v octavar * ~ or be formed into a trade-union v syndicar * ~ , blank n formulario * ~ , shape n faction * ~ , shape n forma * ~ , shape v conformar * ~ , shape, configure v configurar formal adj formal * ~ Herce: formalismo adj formal formalism n formalismo formalist n formalista formality (conventional form) n formalitate * n ceremonia * n formalitate formally adv formalmente format n formato * v formatar un dischetta * v initiar un dischetta formation n formation formative adj formative former (earlier) adj anterior * (earlier) adj precedente * (earlier) adj previe * (female first of two) adj illa * (first of two) (the) dem adj ille * (male first of two) adj ille * (neuter first of two) adj illo * (person or machine) n formator * (the) (first of two) dem adj celle * ~ communist, ex-communist n ex-communista * ~ husband, ex-husband n ex-marito * ~ minister, ex-minister Pol n ex-ministro formerly adv previemente * ~ , at one time n vice * ~ , before adv anteriormente * ~ , once adv olim * ~ , once adv olim (ò-) * ~ , previously, before adv antea formic (as in formic acid) Chem] adj formic formicant (as in formicant pulse) Med] adj formicante * (as in formicant pulse) Med] adj formicante (ppr of formicar) formicate, swarm (like ants) v formicar formicide n formicida formicivorous adj formicivore formidable adj formidabile formula n formula formulary (collection of formulas) n formulario formulate v formular formulation (of a problem) n enunciato fornicate v fornicar fornicator n fornicator fornicatrix n fornicatressa forsake v abandonar * v renunciar * ~ , abandon v derelinquer * ~ , abandon v derelinquer -linqu-/-lict-] for-sale n in vendita forsworn, perjured adj perjur forsythia Bot n forsythia fort n fortalessa * n forte * ~ , garrison n presidio fortalice, small fort n fortino forte (strong point) n forte * Mus adv forte * Mus n forte * n forte forth (and so ~) phr et cetera * adv in avante forth-coming (come) adj imminente * ~ -coming (come) adj proxime * ~ -coming (friendly) adj affabile forth-right adj directe * ~ -right adj franc forth-with adv immediatemente * ~ , immediately after, just after adv subinde fortieth adj quarantesime * adj quarantesime (-ésime) * adj quaresime * adj quaresime (-ésime) * n quarantesimo fortifiable adj fortificabile fortification Mil n fortification * n fortification fortifier, tonic n fortificante fortify (as in to fortify a city) v munir * ~ in advance v premunir * v fortificar * ~ , strengthen (again) v reconfortar * ~ , strengthen v confortar fortitude n fortitude fort-night n duo septimanas fortress n fortalessa fortuitous adj fortuite * adj fortuite (-ù-) fortuitousness n casualitate fortunate (favored by fortune) adj fortunate * adj fortunate * ~ , happy adj felice fortunately adv fortunatemente fortune (1. chance, luck; 2. wealth, riches) n fortuna * n fortuna * ~ teller (using playing cards) n cartomante * ~ telling, cartomancy (by means of playing cards) n cartomantia * ~ telling, cartomancy (by means of playing cards) n cartomantia (-ìa) fortune-teller (clairvoyant) n vidente * ~ -teller (palmist) n chiromante * ~ -teller (with cards) n cartomante forty adj quaranta * n quaranta forum (1. public place; 2. court, tribunal) n foro * n foro forward (advanced) adj avantiate * (precocious) adj precoce * (too bold) adj impertinente * adv in avante * ~ , send on v reexpedir forwarding, sending on n reexpedition forwards adv in avante fossa Anat n fossa fosse, ditch, trench, moat n fossato fossette, dimple n fossetta fossil adj fossile * ~ adj/n fossile * n fossile fossiliferous adj fossilifere fossilization n fossilisation fossilize v fossilisar fossor Eccl n fossor fossorial, digging adj fossori foster (encourage) v favorir * (encourage) v incoragiar * (rear) v elevar * (rear) v nutrir foster-child n infante adoptive foster-father n patre adoptive foster-mother n matre adoptive foster-parents n parentes adoptive foul (dirty) adj impur * (disgusting) adj disgustose * (disgusting) adj infecte * (of weather) adj execrabile * (of weather) adj horribile * (offensive to the senses) adj infecte * (smelly) adj fetide * (sport) n falta * v contaminar foulard n foulard * n foulard F] foulplay (crime) n comportamento criminal * (crime) n violentia criminal * (sport) n comportamento illicite * (sport) n joco illicite found (establish) v establir * (establish) v fundar * (lay the foundation of) v fundar * ~ , base v basar * ~ , cast Metal v funder * ~ , cast Metal v funder fund-/fus-] foundation (1. action of founding; 2. endowed institution) n fundation * n fundamento * n fundo * ~ , base n fundamento * ~ , basis n base * ~ , establishment (of an office)) n erection founder (collapse) v faller * (sink) v affundar se * n fundator * ~ , establisher (of an institution) n instaurator * ~ , institutor n institutor foundry (establishment where founding of metal is carried on) n funderia (-ìa) * (establishment where founding of metal is carried on) n funderia * n funderia fountain (artificially produced jet of water) n fontana * n fontana * ~ , fontal adj fontanari fountaineer n fontanero fountain-pen n pluma stylographic four (numeral) n quatro * (on all -s) phr a quatro patas * adj quatro * adj quattuor * adj quattuor (quàt-) four-footed, quadruped adj quadrupede * ~ -footed, quadruped adj quadrupede (-drù-) four-oared quadrireme, quadrireme adj quadrireme four-sided, quadrilateral adj quadrilatere four-teen (numeral) n dece-quatro * adj dece-quatro * adj quattuordece * adj quattuordece (-òr-) four-teenth (ordinal) adj dece-quarte * adj dece-quarte fourth (ordinal) adj quarte * (ordinal) n quarto * Mus n quarta * adj quarte fowl (domestic) n gallina(s) * (domestic) n pullo(s) * n ave, aves fox n vulpe * v mystificar fox-glove n digital * ~ , digitalis Bot n digital fox-hole n fossa excavate pro protection contra le foco inimic fox-hound n can de chassa al vulpes fox-hunting n chassa al vulpes fox-terrier n fox-terrier * ~ -terrier n fox-terrier A] fox-trot n fox-trot foyer n foyer * n vestibulo fraction n fraction fractional adj fractional * adj fractionari fracture n fractura * n fractura se * v fracturar * ~ , break into pieces v dispeciar fracturing, breaking into pieces (act of) n dispeciamento fraenum, frenum Med n freno fragile (easily broken) adj fragile * adj fragile fragility n fragilitate fragment n clasma * n fragmento fragmentary adj fragmentari fragmentation n fragmentation fragmentize v fragmentar fragrance n fragrantia * n olentia fragrant adj fragrante * adj olente * adj olente (ppr of oler) * ~ , aromatic adj aromatic frail (1. having a delicate structure or constitution, fragile; 2. morally weak) adj fragile * (delicate) adj delicate * (delicate) adj fragile * Med debile * ~ , infirm adj infirme frailty (1. frailness; 2. moral weakness) n fragilitate frambesia, yaws Pathol n frambesia frame (as in to frame a picture) v inquadrar * (body) n corpore * (crime) v incriminar per medio de un stratagema * (framework) n armatura * (framework) n structura * (human) n membratura * (of a picture, etc) n quadro * (of bicycle) n quadro * (of bicycle) n structura * (of picture) n quadro * (of window) n quadro del fenestra * (picture) v inquadrar * (shape) v construer * (shape) v formular * (skeleton) n skeleto * ~ maker n inquadrator * ~ of mind n stato de animo * ~ skeleton (of man or animal) n ossatura * ~ , build n corporatura * ~ , framework n armatura * ~ , framework n inquadramento framer (picture) n inquadrator framework n armatura * n skeleto * n structura * ~ , frame n armatura * ~ , frame n inquadramento * ~ , ossature Arch n ossatura framing (action of) n inquadramento franc Fin n franco * n franco France Geog n Francia * n Francia Frances nprf Francisca franchise (privilege) n franchitia * (right to vote) n derecto de votar * (right to vote) n electorato * (right to vote) n suffragio francisc, francisca Hist n francisca Franciscan R.C.Ch adj franciscan * R.C.Ch n franciscano Francomania (Gallomania) n francomania, gallomania (-ìa) Franconia n Franconia Franconian adj franconian * n franconiano Francophile (Gallophile) adj gallophile * (Gallophile) n gallophilo Francophilism (Gallophilism) n gallophilia Francophobe (Gallophobe) adj francophobe, gallophobe * (Gallophobe) n francophono, gallophobo * n francophobo Francophobia (Gallophobia) n francophobia, gallophobia Frank Hist n franco * adj franc, sincer, candide * v francar frankfurter n salsicia de francoforte Frankish adj franc frankly adv francamente frankness n franchitia, sinceritate frantic (frenzied, phrenetic) adj phrenetic, furibunde fraternal (brotherly) adj fraterne, fraternal fraternally adv fraternemente, fraternalmente fraternity (brotherhood) (state of being brothers) n fraternitate fraternize v fraternisar fratricidal adj fratricidal fratricide (act of killing one's brother or sister) n fratricidio * (one who kills his brother or sister) n fratricida fraud (deception) n fraude fraudulent (1. dishonest, deceitful; 2. intended to deceive) adj fraudulente fraught adj cargate fraxinella (gas plant) Bot n fraxinella fray n lucta, conflicto * v exilar (se) freak (anomaly) n anomalia, phenomeno * (creature) n monstro * (whim) n capricio * adj anormal freak-out v poner se extrememente nervose, experientiar hysteria freckle n ephelide, lentigine freckled adj lentiginose free (at liberty, enjoying liberty, not lacking freedom) adj franc, libere * (exempt) adj exempte * (generous) adj liberal * (liberate) v liberar * (of charge) adj gratuite * (of charge, gratis) adv gratis ¬L * ~ from blame (exculpate) v disculpar * ~ from errors v appurar * ~ from hoarseness v disinraucar * ~ from stigma v disinfamar * ~ in speech or manner, easy, unconstrained adj disinvolte * ~ market, outside market Fin n coulisse * ~ market, outside market Fin n coulisse F] freeborn adj ingenue freedman Hist n liberto freedom in speech or manner, ease, unconstraint n disinvoltura * n libertate free-hold n proprietate absolute freeing from hoarseness (action of) n disinraucamento free-lance adj independente free-mason n francmason * ~ , Mason n francmason * ~ , Mason n mason Freemasonry n francmasoneria * n francmasoneria (-ìa) free-way n autostrata free-will n libere arbitrio freeze (1. to cause to freeze; 2. to become ice) v gelar * v gelar * ~ , ice, glaciate v glaciar freeze-dried adj lyophilisate freeze-dry (lyophilize) v lyophilisar freezer n refrigerator cryogenic freezing, chilling adj frigorifere * ~ , frost n gelatura freezing-point n puncto de congelation freight n cargo * n frete * ~ , burden (of or pertaining to burden, freight, etc.) adj onerari freight-train n traino de mercantias French (language) n francese * adj francese * ~ adj/n francese french-bean n phaseolo french-fries n patatas frite French-Guiana Geog n Guyana Francese Frenchification n francisation Frenchify v francisar french-man adj francese * ~ , Frenchwoman n francese french-window n porta-fenestra french-woman (femina) adj francese * ~ , Frenchman n francese frenum, fraenum Med n freno frenzied adj phrenetic * ~ , frantic adj furibunde * ~ , phrenetic, frantic adj phrenetic frenzy n phrenesia * n phrenesia (-ìa) * ~ , mania n furor frequency n frequentia frequent adj frequente * v frequentar * vt frequentar frequentation n frequentation frequentative Gram adj frequentative frequenter n frequentator frequently adv frequentemente * ~ , often adv frequentemente * ~ , often adv saepe * ~ , often adv saepe (sài-) * ~ , often, repeatedly adv sovente * ~ , repeatedly adv subinde fresco (picture painted in fresco) n fresco * n fresco fresh (1. new, recent; 2. not spoiled, faded or worn; 3. not artificially preserved) adj fresc * (chilled) adj fresc * (new) adj fresc freshness n frescor fresh-water n de aqua dulce fret v impatientar se * vi inquietar se * vt corroder * ~ work n labor a perforationes friar Eccl n fratre * n fratre fricassee n fricassee * n fricassee F] * v fricassar * v fricassear fricative Phonet adj fricative * Phonet n fricativa friction (1. rubbing of limbs; 2. Mech]) n friction * n friction * ~ , rub v frictionar * ~ , rubbing n fricamento Friday n venerdi * n venerdi (-dì) fridge n refrigerator fried adj frite * adj frite (pp of frir) fried-egg n ovo frite friend (fem.) n amica * (fem.) n amica (-ìca) * (masc.) n amico * (masc.) n amico (-ìco) * Fem amica * Masc amico friendliness n amabilitate * n benevolentia * ~ , amicability n amicabilitate friendly (not enemy) adj amic * (not enemy) adj amic (-ìc) * adj amical * ~ feeling, liking n sympathia * ~ feeling, liking n sympathia (-ìa) * ~ , amicable adj amicabile friendship n amicitate * ~ -ship n amicitate frieze n frisio fright n espavento * n terror frighten (fill with fright) v espaventar * v espaventar * v terrer frightful (dreadful, horrible) adj espaventabile * (horrendous) adj horrende * (terrible) adj terribile * adj espaventabile * ~ , horrendous adj horrende frightfully adv extraordinarimente frigid Med adj frigide * adj frigide * adj glacial * ~ , cold (not warm) adj frigide frigidity Med n frigiditate frigidness, coldness n frigiditate frigorific, cooling, chilling adj frigorific * ~ , cooling, chilling adj frigorific (-ìfic) frill adj volante * ~ , ruffle n volante fringe (border) n frangia * ~ maker or dealer n frangiero * ~ maker or dealer n frangiero (-jero) * n margine * v ornamentar con frangia * ~ , border n fimbria * ~ , border n frangia * ~ , border n frangia (franja) * ~ , decorate with fringes v frangiar * ~ , decorate with fringes v frangiar (-jar) fringed adj fimbriate * adj frangiate * adj frangiate (-ja-) fringes, fringing n frangiatura * ~ , fringing n frangiatura (-ja-) fringing, fringes n frangiatura * ~ , fringes n frangiatura (-ja-) frisk vi gambadar * vt facer perquisition de * vt palpar frisky adj vivace fritter n fritura frivolity n frivolitate * ~ , frivolousness n frivolitate frivolous (1. lacking importance or weight; 2. inclined to levity) adj frivole * adj frivole, legier * adj legier, frivole frivolousness, frivolity n frivolitate frizzle v crispar * ~ , crimp, crape, crisp, curl v crispar frizzy adj crispate frock coat n redingote * ~ coat n redingote F] * n roba frog (rr) n cruciata * Zool n rana * ~ pond, place where frogs abound, froggery n raniera froggery, frog pond, place where frogs abound n raniera frogman n homine rana frog-shaped, raniform adj raniforme frolic n joco allegre * v diverter se from (as ~) prep. phr a partir de * (because of) prep a causa de * (out of) prep ex * ~ a distance phr a distantia * ~ a distance phr de longe * ~ bad to worse phr de melior in pejor * ~ door to door phr de porta a porta * ~ Havana, Havana adj havanese * ~ house to house phr de casa a casa * ~ now on phr de ci in avante * ~ now on phr desde nunc in avante * ~ now phr de ci a * ~ now phr desde hic a * ~ place to place phr de hic a illac * ~ place to place phr de placia a placia * ~ place to place phr de sito a sito * prep ab * prep de * ~ side to side phr de latere a latere * ~ side to side, through prep traverso * ~ that cause, therefore adv inde * ~ that place, from there, thence adv inde * ~ that time, after that, thereupon, tenceforward adv inde * ~ the prep/art del * ~ the same country adj conational * ~ the top phr al commencio * ~ there, thence, from that place adv inde * ~ top to bottom phr de alto a basso * ~ without adv for * ~ without adv foras (fòr-), foris (fòr-) * ~ without adv foras, foris * ~ without adv foris (fòr-), foras (fòr-) * ~ without adv foris, foras * ~ , out of prep ex * ~ , since prep ab * ~ , since prep desde front (1. face of a building; 2. Mil]) n fronte * (in - of) adv ante * (in - of) adv avante * (mil) n fronte * ~ door n porta principal * n fronte * n parte anterior * prep ad * prep anterior frontal Eccl n paramento * adj frontal frontier (fig) n limite * (of country) n frontiera * ~ , boundary, border n frontiera frontispiece Arch n frontispicio frost (as in night frost) n gelo * (at night) n gelo * (hoarfrost) n pruina * ~ , freezing n gelatura * ~ , hoarfrost n pruina * ~ , hoarfrost n pruina (-ìna) frostbite n congelation frostheap n cumulo per gelo frosty adj gelate * adj glacial froth n spuma * ~ , foam n spuma * ~ , spume, foam (form or gather foam or froth) v spumar frown n corrugation del fronte * v corrugar le fronte * v rugar le fronte frozen adj gelate Fructidor Revolutionary Calendar n fructidor fructification n fructification fructify, bear fruit v fructificar frugal (1. inclined to live simply; 2. simple, not lavish) adj frugal * adj economic * adj frugal frugality, frugalness n frugalitate frugally adv economicamente * adv frugalmente frugalness, frugality n frugalitate fruit loft n fructiero * n fructo * ~ salad n macedonia de fructos * ~ store n fructeria * ~ store n fructeria (-ìa) fruit-bearing adj fructifere fruiterer, greengrocer n fructero fruitful (soil) adj fecunde * (soil) adj fertile * (tree) adj fructuose * adj fructuose * adj productive fruition n realisation * ~ , enjoyment n fruition fruitless adj infructuose * adj van frumentaceous adj frumentacee * adj frumentari frustraneous, vain, futile adj frustranee frustrate (1. to disappoint, deceive; 2. to balk, render vain) v frustrar * v frustrar frustration n frustration frustrative, frustratory (that disappoints or renders vain) adj frustratori frustratory, frustrative (that disappoints or renders vain) adj frustratori fry (cook by frying) v friger * v friger * v frir * ~ , frying n fritura frying pan n frigitoria * ~ pan n fritoria * ~ pan n patella * ~ pan, skillet n patella * ~ , fry n fritura Fuchsia Bot n fuchsia * n fuchsia fuchsin n fuchsina fuddle v confunder fuel n combustibile * v approvisionar de combustibile fugitive adj fugitive * n fugitivo fugue Mus n fuga fulcrum n fulcro fulfill, -fil (carry out) v exequer * ~ , -fil (complete) v completar * ~ , -fil (desires, plans) v realisar * ~ , -fil (prayer) v exaudir * ~ , -fil (satisfy) v satisfacer fulfillment (carrying out) n execution * (completion) n completion * (-filment-) n satisfaction * (of desires, plans) n realisation fulgent adj fulgente * adj fulgente (ppr of fulger) fulgid, shining adj fulgide fulgidity, shine, brilliance n fulgiditate fulgor, dazzling brightness n fulgor fulgural, lightning adj fulgural fulgurate, flash, lighten v fulger fulgurating Med adj fulgurante ppr of fulgurar fulguration n fulguration fulgurite Geol n fulgurite full adj complete * adj plen * ~ length (film) adj de longe metrage * ~ length adj de plen longitude * ~ moon, plenilune n plenilunio * ~ of pity, merciful adj misericordiose * ~ of reefs adj scoliose * ~ power, plenipotence n plenipotentia * ~ stop n puncto * ~ time adj que travalia un horario complete * ~ , mill v fullar fuller (one who fulls cloth) n fullator Fuller's herb, bouncing Bet, soapwort Bot n saponaria fulling (action of) n fullatura * ~ stock, beater n fullatorio full-moon n plenilunio fulminate (1. to explode violently; 2. to inveigh, thunder) v fulminar * Chem n fulminato fulmination n fulmination fulminator n fulminator fulminatory adj fulminatori fulmineous, lightning adj fulminee fulminic Chem adj fulminic fumarole Geol n fumarola fumble v explorar tastante tentar sin successo fume (show anger or irritation) v fumar * n fumo * vi irritar * vt fumar * ~ , smoke n fumo fumigate v fumigar fumigating adj fumigatori fumigation n fumigation fumigator n fumigator fumitory Bot n fumoterra fun (be ~) v esser amusante * (have ~) v diverter se * (make - of) v rider se de * adj amusante * adj divertente * n allegressa * n amusamento * n divertimento, divertimentos funambulist, tightrope walker n funambulo * ~ , tightrope walker n funambulo (-àm-) function (1. as in function of an organ; 2. Math]) n function * (as in to function as chairman) v funger * (as in to function as chairman) v funger fung-/funct-] * (ceremony) n ceremonia public * (task) n function * v functionar * ~ , office n ministerio * ~ , residence of a priest R.C.Ch n cura functional adj functional functionalism n functionalismo functionalist n functionalista functionally adv functionalmente functionary n functionario functioning (act of) n functionamento fund (sum of money set aside for a special purpose) n fundo * n fundo * v consolidar * v fundar fundamental adj fundamental fundamentally adv fundamentalmente funeral adj funebre * adj funeral * n funerales * n funere * ~ party n funerales * ~ , funerary adj funerari * ~ , funereal adj funebre * ~ , funereal adj funebre (fù-) funerary, funeral adj funerari funereal, funeral adj funebre * ~ , funeral adj funebre (fù-) fun-fair n parco de attractiones fungible Law adj fungibile fungicide fungicida n fungicida fungiform adj fungiforme fungologist n fungologista fungology n fungologia * n fungologia (-ìa) fungosity (1. fungus quality; 2. fungus excrescence) n fungositate fungous adj fungose fungus (1. Bot]; 2. Pathol]) n fungo * n fungo funicular adj funicular funiculus (1. umbilical cord, funis; 2. Bot]) n funiculo funiform adj funiforme funnel (1. small, tapering tube with a cone-shaped mouth; 2. Anat] (infundibulum) n infundibulo * (for pouring) n infundibulo * (of locomotive or ship) n camino funny (odd) adj curiose * adj comic * adj divertente * adj humoristic fur coat, pelisse n pellicia * n pelle * ~ store, furrier's n pellicieria furbish, clean, polish (up) v furbir furbisher n furbitor fur-coat n pellicia furfur (dandruff, scurf) n furfure furfuraceous (covered with branlike scales) adj furfuracee * (resembling bran, branlike) adj furfuracee furious adj furiose * adj rabiose * adj ragiose * adj ragiose (-jo-) * ~ , raging adj furibunde furiousness, fury n furiositate furlough, leave n commeato furnace n fornace * n furno furnish (as in to furnish a room) v mobilar * (room) v mobilar * (supply, provide) v fornir * v fornir * ~ with glass, glaze v vitrar * ~ with tubes, tube v tubar * ~ with windows v fenestrar * ~ , cater, supply v approvisionar * ~ , provide with v munir * ~ , supply v subministrar * ~ , supply, provide v suppler furnisher n fornitor furnishing (act of) n fornimento * ~ , supplying (act of) n approvisionamento furnishings n fornitura furniture (set of) n mobiliario * n mobiles furniture-removal-van n camion de translocationes furniture-remover n agente de cambio de domicilio furrier n pelliciero furrier's, fur store n pellicieria furrow n sulco * v sulcar * ~ , plow v sulcar furry adj coperite de pilos molle further (of place) adj distante * (of place) adj ulterior * (supplementary) adj additional * adv plus * adv plus ultra * adv ultra * v promover furthermore conj etiam plus * ~ , likewise, moreover adv alsi * ~ , likewise, moreover adv alsi (-ì) furthermost (farthest) adj plus distante * adj in plus furthest adj plus distante furtive adj furtive * ~ , stealthy adj furtive furuncle, boil Pathol n furunculo furunculosis Pathol n furunculosis * Pathol n furunculosis (-òsis) fury (fierce anger) n furia * Mythol n furia * n furia * ~ , furiousness n furiositate * ~ , rage n furor fuse n Elec] * n Mil] * v amalgamar * v amalgamar (se) * v funder * v funder (se) fuselage Aeronaut n fuselage * Aeronaut n fuselage F] * n fuselage fusibility n fusibilitate fusible adj fusibile fusiform, spindle-shaped adj fusiforme fusilade n fusilada fusilier n fusilero fusion n fusion fuss n agitation * n commotion * v preoccupar se de bagatellas fussy adj exigente * adj meticulose futile (frivolous) adj frivole * (insignificant) adj futile * (resistance is ~) phr le resistentia es inutile * adj inutile * adj van * ~ , frustraneous, vain adj frustranee future (1. time to come; 2. Gram]) n futuro * adj futur * n futuro futurism Art n futurismo futurist Art n futurista futurity (posterity) n posteritate fuzz n lanugine fuzzy (confused) adj confuse * (downy) adj lanuginose * (not clear) adj indistincte